The present invention relates to side-shift backhoes and more particularly relates to slide frames and swing mechanism arrangements for such backhoes.
Side-shift backhoes conventionally comprise a transverse support frame adapted for being supported at the rear end of a tractor, or the like, and defining one or more slide rails or surfaces. A slide frame is mounted for movement along the slide frame, and means are provided for clamping or securing the slide frame in selected positions by hydraulic actuators or fastener hardware. A swing frame is horizontally pivotally mounted on the slide frame. Connected between the slide and swing frames for selectively pivoting the swing frame is either a rotary hydraulic actuator or one or two linear hydraulic actuators acting directly, through linkage or through gearing.
Swing mechanisms comprising a pair of linear hydraulic actuators connected directly between the slide and swing frames are the least expensive of the mechanisms used to pivot the swing frames, and it is with this type of swing mechanism to which the present invention pertains. One example of such a swing mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,095 issued to Long on Aug. 2, 1977.